8bittheaterfandomcom-20200214-history
How I Killed Your Master
How I Killed Your Master (codenamed Project: Kung Fu) is a defunct webcomic written by Brian Clevinger and John Wood, drawn by Matt Speroni and lettering by Jeff Powell. It premiered on Tuesday, August 4, 2009 and has not updated since February 8, 2011. Drawn in a manga-style art format, the comic follows the story of Liu Wong, telling the story of how he killed Chan Sen's master, Xu Li. Synopsis Chapter 1 The story starts with Chan Sen raiding an unnamed city with a large mob to find Liu Wong, the man who killed his master. However, after locating the old man, Wong purposes to tell Sen how to surpass his master instead of killing Wong, and just gaining revenge. Sen, curious, cannot resist the tempt of power, agrees to the suggestion, and a flashback starts, detailing Wong's story and life. Wong's story begins when his father Liu Feng, was poisoned by Xu Li. Li, after killing Feng, took his wife and dojo for his own, and Wong was forced to swiftly slip away his home with a servant guiding him. He was taken to the quiet dojo of Fei Xian, a friend of Feng and fellow member of the Five Dragons. Fei was originally cruel to and seemingly cared little for Wong, forcing him to become a servant. Wong secretly attempted to learn the Fei family style, the Five Mantis Fist. When Fei suddenly lashed out at Wong because he spilt tea on him, Wong was able to block his attack, surprising Fei. Fei however, quickly beats down Wong, angry that he copied his style from his sons' training. Wong, infuriated, attempts to leave the dojo, but Fei stops, showing compassion for the boy. Fei claims that Wong's legs are far too fat for him to escape, and that he must run in the forest until he becomes strong enough. Wong trains by running to the river and back every morning, but meets a mysterious stranger on his 29 day of training. That stranger turns out to be Ji Jiao, an assassin hired by Li to kill Wong. Jiao is soon joined by his brother Bao and they attack Wong. Wong manages to distract them long enough to escape, and he flees to Fei's dojo. Back in the present, Sen is becoming increasingly annoyed with Wong's story as it currently has nothing to do with the felling his master. However, Wong claims it vital, as this was the time when Wong learned of Lu existence. The story continues, and Fei awaits Wong's arrival. Fei then swiftly defeats the Ji brothers, and tells Wong of his past. Fei claims that it is Wong's destiny to recreate Feng style, the Divine Fist of the Unconquerable Sky, by taking the elements of multiple styles and combining them into one, ultimate style. Fei promises to teach Wong the first of many styles, his very own Five Mantis Fist. Chapter 2 The flashback then skips to ten years later. Wong encounters a road guarded by muggers, who are not allowing a poor family to pass. Wong claims that both him and the family should be granted free access across the road. The thugs retaliate, but are immediately defeated by the considerably more powerful Wong. Wong leaves, and ventures to a restaurant. However, the muggers reappear and throw Wong out of the restaurant. They, catching Wong by surprise, begin to beat him up, but Wong is soon saved by a mysterious girl. Wong recognizes the girl to be Fang Lin, a student of the Tiger Knuckle. Wong then flashes back five years, when he first finished mastering the Five Mantis Fist. He was sent by Fei to journey across the desert to find Fang Yun, the master of the Tiger Fist and original member of the Five Dragons. Wong asks Fang Yun if he is able to train with her; however, she firsts asks her to fight her best student, Lin. Wong loses to her, and then consistently loses to every student in the entire dojo. Back in the present, Wong tells Sen that losing to everyone was the humility that he required to progress farther in his martial arts studies. Then, Wong continues his story, with Wong and Lin continuing to flee the guards. The story than cuts to a non sequitur intermission, as scheduling conflicted with the regular comic. The first is about Wong fighting a person named "Dred Noodle", and the second is about Fei and Wong testing each other. Lin then tells Wong of the fate of the city he is in, Xiao Chengzhen. It is under a three way civil war between Meng Qi, a farmer, General Wen, the city's most powerful general, and Xing Ba, a criminal. They are desperately trying to find the seal of the governor, the one thing that will affirm the status as emperor. However, Wong finds the seal while drawing water, and is quickly pounced upon by the same muggers that appeared before. Lin and Wong then immediately start the ward them off, using their martial art prowess to trounce them. However, Wong and Lin are defeated, and in a moment of truth, Wong flees to protect the seal from the muggers at Lin's command. He runs into Meng Qi, who Wong allies with to save Lin. See Also *List of Comic Scripts External Links *The HIKYM section of Nuklear Power Category:Other Works